dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasuku Kurosaki/Gallery
Manga Kurosaki daisy.png|Considering something serious. tasuku.JPG|Kurosaki's worried face. kurosaki sends andou flying.jpg|Kurosaki sends Andou flying. Bad people.PNG| Deadpanned.png Teru kurosaki grass.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru lying on the grass. Agreement for a reward.PNG|Kurosaki's smile. injured kurosaki.jpg|Injured Kurosaki. not letting your hand go.jpg|"I'm not going to let go of your hand." daisy smoking.jpg|Kurosaki smoking. Almost kiss.jpg|Almost Kiss. Fell in love.jpg|"I already fell in love with you... a long time ago". Teru kurosaki hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugging Teru. Kurosaki teru neck kiss.jpg|Teru holding up Kurosaki. kurosaki take it off.jpg|"Take it off". Are you daisy.jpg|"Are you Daisy?" Are you daisy wrong stupid.jpg|"Wrong, Stu-pid." kurosaki sick.jpg|Kurosaki has fever. close to kiss.jpg|Close enough for a kiss. shooting face.png|Kurosaki's and Teru's shooting face. :< kurosaki full view.jpg|Kurosaki's full view. I made it in time.jpg|"I made it in time." worried daisy.jpg|Kurosaki's worried face. Teru watching kurosaki sleep.jpg|Teru is watching how cute Kurosaki is sleeping. Jump to me.jpg|"If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." Kurosaki saves kiyoshi.jpg|Kurosaki saves Kiyoshi from being hit by a car. kiyoshi is saved.jpg|Kurosaki has saved Kiyoshi. no way kurosaki daisy.jpg|"There's just no way Kurosaki can be Daisy". Acting weird.jpg|"You're acting weird." hilarious surprise.jpg|Kiyoshi accidentally cuts Teru's skirt... which causes Kurosaki's nose to bleed. cute riko and kurosaki.jpg|Cute Kurosaki and Riko. serious and silly duo.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru acting too serious. Teru tasuku hug.jpg|Tasuku hugs Teru. remember the sin of daisy.jpg|"Remember the sins of Daisy." long cherished dream rejected.jpg|Say "AAAAHHH!" <3 Chapter 42 cover.png|Teru and Kurosaki holding hands. Kindness of others.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." kurosaki drinks papico.jpg|Kurosaki drinks a papico. kurosaki under rain.jpg|Kurosaki under the rain. ice cream thief.jpg|Kurosaki is eating Teru's ice-cream. listening to music.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru in the winter. waking up surprised.jpg|Kurosaki is sleeping next to Teru. together under rain.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki under the rain. what are you hiding.jpg|"What are you hiding from me?" delinquent janitor.png|The first appearance of the hoodlum janitor. really scary kurosaki.jpg|"Now you realise how scary I can get?" everything about you.jpg|"I will just learn to love everything about you." if i were daisy.jpg|"What would you do if I were Daisy?" right behind you.jpg|"I'm behind you right now." the person i like.jpg|"Then I'll just tell you about the person I like." hurt my princess.jpg|"If you hurt my princess, this faithful servant will not know what he'll do next." Kurosaki smoking.png who did you call.jpg|"Who did you just call?" crying after being saved.jpg|Kiyoshi cries after being saved by Kurosaki. cool touch from teru.jpg|"Your hands are cold, it feels nice..." daisy getting email.jpg|Reading a text message. doctor kurosaki.jpg|Doctor Kurosaki? kurosaki the janitor.jpg|The no-good hoodlum janitor Kurosaki. napping on the job.jpg|He's taking a nap now. straightforward request.jpg|A straight-forward face. never run from my sin.jpg|"I swear I will never run away from my sin." Kurosaki in a suit.jpg|Kurosaki wearing a suit. Kurosaki flustered.jpg|This isn't at all what you think it is! kurosaki as a child.png|Kurosaki as a child. bishonen kurosaki.jpg|A young Kurosaki looked rather like a bishonen. kurosaki gentle smile.jpg|A gentle smile. Kurosaki on the phone.jpg kurosaki teasing by phone.jpg no hero of justice.jpg|He's not a hero of justice... kurosaki stunned.jpg laughing kurosaki.jpg|Kurosaki laughing kurosaki and puppy.jpg|Teaching him how to pet the dog. sad kurosaki.jpg smoking kurosaki.jpg kurosaki profile.jpg usual banter.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki going to the school warm smile from kurosaki.jpg kurosaki dripping wet.jpg|Kurosaki dripping wet. tasuku blank face.png| kurosaki worried.jpg| Colored Smoking daisy.PNG unmarked betsucomi.png Kurosaki with glasses.jpg|Colorful Daisy. dengeki daisy duo.jpg Volume 10 kurosaki.PNG|Volume 10 cover, unmarked. Volume 6 unmarked.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 6 unmarked Unmarked03.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 3 cover unmarked Unmarked07.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 7 unmarked volume 2 unmarked.png|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 2 cover unmarked Volume 5 unmarked.png|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 5 unmarked Volume 12 unmarked.PNG|Volume 12 cover, unmarked. volume 15 unmarked.png|Volume 15 cover, unmarked Betsucomi calendar 2010.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Calendar 2010. betsucomi 2008 calendar.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru under the rain. teru kurosaki summer.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the summer. betsucomi nov 2010.jpg Dengekidaisy01 cvr.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Volume 1 cover, English edition. volume 8 unmarked.jpg|Kurosaki, Soichiro and Teru, volume 8 cover unmarked. volume 9 unmarked.jpg|Volume 9 cover, unmarked. chapter 38 colour.jpg|Kurosaki, Chapter 38 coloured cover Chapter 46 colour.png|Kurosaki, Chapter 46 coloured cover chapter 12 colour.jpg betsucomi june 2008.jpg betsucomi feb 2009.jpg betsucomi sept 2009.jpg Betsucomi apr 2013.png| chapter 16 colour.jpg chapter 24 colour.jpg Chapter 21 colour.jpg chapter 26 colour.jpg Chapter 27 colourspread.png chapter 33 colour.jpg betsucomi march 2010.jpg dengeki kurosaki and teru.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki with daisies. christmas.png|Teru and Kurosaki at Christmas umbrella.png| Dengeki daisy 62 cover colour.png| On Article kurosaki daisy.png Kurosaki with glasses.jpg Fan Art smoking collection.jpg|Kurosaki's smoking collection. Kurosaki moonlitrose5 deviantart.jpg|Artwork by moonlitrose5 at deviantart Dengeki duo colour montage.png| Coloring beauty-sama deviantart.jpg|"That's Beautiful". Fan colouring. bletisan deviantart colouring.png|Colouring by bletisan at deviantart katiefoo deviantart colouring.png|Coloring by katiefoo at deviantart coloring justine90 deviantart.jpg Colouring just-2random deviantart.jpg Coloured nasshi deviantart.jpg| nasshi deviantart colouring.jpg|"Why would you bring this girl so close to me?" fflightningxiii deviantart colouring.jpg| coloring yiny-chan deviantart.jpg|The coolest guy you will ever meet. colouring kawaii-neko96 deviantart.jpg skuttywan deviantart colouring.jpg|Chapter Five, Fan colouring. Colouring fflightningxiii deviantart.jpg Coolgirl101213 deviantart.jpg ikukihiko deviantart colouring.jpg colouring neliel707 deviantart.jpg neliel707 deviantart colouring.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru at school. Fan colouring. Colouring_old-king_deviantart.jpg|Chapter 7: He will protect me. Fan colouring. mehmehmeh22 deviantart colouring.jpg|Kurosaki is smoking. The_Fourth_Man_by_NickyNomNom.jpg Kurosaki_Blushes_Colored_by_i_hEaRt_RaN_cHaN.jpg TeruxKurosaki_by_Babu_chan.jpg Teru_and_Kurosaki_by_Siscoh.jpg Err Dengeki Daisy by fflightningxiii.jpg Lovers in Fall Dengeki Daisy by OtakuRi.jpg time after time coloured banner.jpg|Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time: "If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." (Colourist unknown) chp 1 fan colouring.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." Fan colouring. real people aren't nice colouring.jpg|"People are not that nice in the real world, stupid." Fan colouring. kurosaki suit colouring.jpg|Kurosaki in a suit. kurosaki thoughts colouring.jpg Category:Galleries